Party With a Pony/Галерея
Скриншоты S1e2 nighttime view of house.png S1e2 preparing to show nachos.png S1e2 introducing nachos.png S1e2 Marcos super awesome nachos.png S1e2 Star claps.png S1e2 Star gravs a nacho.png S1e2 knock on the door.png S1e2 looking at the door.png S1e2 scoping the scene.png S1e2 no one seems to be outside.png S1e2 looking side to side.png S1e2 spotting the visitor.png S1e2 pony head is introduced.png S1e2 fear strikes.png S1e2 screaming in fear.png S1e2 marco falls on his back.png S1e2 nachos and cheese fly everywhere.png S1e2 star spots her friend.png S1e2 stomping on marco.png S1e2 unable to contain her joy.png S1e2 star and pony head reunite.png S1e2 besties hug.png S1e2 pony head turns.png S1e2 pony head smiles.png S1e2 star points to the back.png S1e2 marco lying on the floor.png S1e2 marco is not dead yet.png S1e2 star and pony head looks at marco.png S1e2 star picks up marco.png S1e2 star extends marcos hand.png S1e2 pony head moves back.png S1e2 star shakes marcos hands.png S1e2 star makes marco point down.png S1e2 marco thumbs up.png S1e2 marco wakes up.png S1e2 pony head exhales.png S1e2 pony head smiles to marco.png S1e2 marco looks at pony head.png S1e2 cheek to cheek.png S1e2 marco looks at pony head fly.png S1e2 pony head alongside star.png S1e2 star grabs marcos sleeve.png S1e2 star begins to drag marco.png S1e2 marco looks concerned.png S1e2 marco covered in nachos and cheese.png S1e2 star begs marco.png S1e2 marco accepts.png S1e2 marco eats a nacho.png S1e2 star grabs her friends.png S1e2 star squeezes her friends.png S1e2 pony head talks to star.png S1e2 searching through her mouth.png S1e2 dimensional scissors on tongue.png S1e2 close up of scissors.png S1e2 star reaches for the scissors.png S1e2 opening begins.png S1e2 star stretches marcos arm.png S1e2 marco is dragged into the portal.png S1e2 pony head looks suspicious.png S1e2 portal closes.png S1e2 a second portal opens.png S1e2 the enemy shows up.png S1e2 finding glitter.png S1e2 pony head and star falling.png S1e2 landing on cloud.png S1e2 marco lands on floor.png S1e2 marco picks his head up.png S1e2 party people at a table.png S1e2 dj robots.png S1e2 humanoids dancing.png S1e2 marco is confused.png S1e2 aerial view of dancing area.png S1e2 star and pony head begin dancing.png S1e2 relaxing on a cloud.png S1e2 marco looks over the edge.png S1e2 skeleton in spikes.png S1e2 marco losing his balance.png S1e2 star saves marco.png S1e2 photo booth time.png S1e2 tossing marco inside.png S1e2 eye to eye.png S1e2 pulling out a token.png S1e2 happy besties.png S1e2 get out of town.png S1e2 I love friend.png S1e2 duckface.png S1e2 whats up.png S1e2 star about to leave them alone.png S1e2 the gang smiles.png S1e2 glance of stars wand.png S1e2 acting until shes out of sight.png S1e2 pony head begins verbal attacks.png S1e2 super kawaii.png S1e2 marco points at pony head in anger.png S1e2 pony head is left shocked.png S1e2 pony head recouperates from shock.png S1e2 hay gurl.png S1e2 pony head is irritated.png S1e2 pony head about to threaten marco.png S1e2 youre gonna get the horn.png S1e2 we are cool.png S1e2 still pointing to marcos chest.png S1e2 BYE.png S1e2 marco is worried sick.png S1e2 on no she dint.png S1e2 looking outside the photo booth.png S1e2 pony head and star partying hard.png S1e2 marco begins explaining the situation.png S1e2 star drags marco to the dance floor.png S1e2 marco being dragged.png S1e2 nearly a heart shaped dance.png S1e2 star enjoying the dance.png S1e2 marco continues trying to explain.png S1e2 pony head attempts murder.png S1e2 marco is pushed away.png S1e2 hovering over the pit.png S1e2 holding on for dear life.png S1e2 fall fall fall.png S1e2 a helping hand.png S1e2 star helps marco up.png S1e2 marco explains what just happened.png S1e2 star defends pony head.png S1e2 looking back at pony head.png S1e2 dancing with a guy.png pony head riding a guy.png S1e2 marcos strange face.png S1e2 she also tried to skewer me.png S1e2 star is shocked.png S1e2 she can be posessive.png S1e2 wanting to go to another dimension.png S1e2 pony head still riding the guy.png S1e2 the enemy shows up at the party.png S1e2 pony head notices.png S1e2 preparing to open another portal.png S1e2 portal is open.png S1e2 time to go in.png S1e2 shes warming up to you.png S1e2 star jumps.png S1e2 star pushes marco into the portal.png S1e2 skipping to the portal.png S1e2 star does a backwards scuba dive.png S1e2 marco amazed.png S1e2 aerial shot of the arcade.png S1e2 pony head knows marco likes it.png S1e2 bunch of actual squares.png S1e2 rivalry continues.png S1e2 insert coin.png S1e2 star wide eyes.png S1e2 up for a competition.png S1e2 rivalry intensifies.png S1e2 pony head vs earth turd.png S1e2 round one.png S1e2 round one joust.png S1e2 the virtual fight begins.png S1e2 putting effort into the game.png S1e2 star enjoys seeing her besties play together.png S1e2 marco talking to pony head.png S1e2 virtual STAB attempt.png S1e2 pony head sweating.png S1e2 putting lots of effort.png S1e2 about to touch their backs.png S1e2 star sees the sweat in her hand.png S1e2 star talks about his sweaty back.png S1e2 star leaves to find supplies.png S1e2 square playing.png S1e2 have you seen her.png S1e2 square has not seen her.png S1e2 pony head does not notice them.png S1e2 star spots them.png S1e2 marco skewers pony head.png S1e2 marco wins.png S1e2 pony head is not impressed.png S1e2 pony head leaves marco.png S1e2 a challenger approaches.png S1e2 star in line.png S1e2 pony head approaches star.png S1e2 pony head looks worried.png S1e2 violently coughing up the scissors.png S1e2 star talks about fetching marco.png S1e2 pony head thinks of a lie.png S1e2 star holding her wand.png S1e2 star doing a pose.png S1e2 ballerina jumping into the portal.png S1e2 decapitation.png S1e2 you win again.png S1e2 marco pointing at the screen.png S1e2 marco boasting.png S1e2 marco looks around.png S1e2 marco calling out their names.png S1e2 marco is captured.png S1e2 the scum bucket.png S1e2 inside view of the bucket.png S1e2 on top of people.png S1e2 cant find marco.png S1e2 pony head doesnt care.png S1e2 star is concerned.png S1e2 pony head enjoying the mosh pit.png S1e2 star begins to stop having fun.png S1e2 getting off the mosh pit.png S1e2 pony head gets off too.png S1e2 star landing chest first.png S1e2 star is angry at pony head.png S1e2 pony head taken back by her friends words.png S1e2 marco means alot to star.png S1e2 star crossed arms.png S1e2 pony head is hurt.png S1e2 sadness takes over pony heads face.png S1e2 star is angry.png S1e2 pony head is going back for marco.png S1e2 light on marco.png S1e2 the torture begins.png S1e2 light on.png S1e2 light off.png S1e2 STOOOP.png S1e2 its really annoying.png S1e2 busting through the portal.png S1e2 enemy spotted.png S1e2 enemies at a distance.png S1e2 pony head and star shocked.png S1e2 preparing to blast.png S1e2 blast ready.png S1e2 stop.png S1e2 she will take care of it.png S1e2 inflated cheeks.png S1e2 passing the scissors.png S1e2 pony head is serious.png S1e2 star watches her friend run into danger.png S1e2 robots around marco.png S1e2 they notice pony head.png S1e2 pony head in the distance.png S1e2 faded black bars close up.png S1e2 after pony head.png S1e2 ready to run.png S1e2 giving chase.png S1e2 over the arcade machines.png S1e2 going fast.png S1e2 pony head looks back.png S1e2 ready to smash through.png S1e2 smashing through.png S1e2 squares in the air.png S1e2 perfect cube.png S1e2 smashing through again.png S1e2 struggling.png S1e2 got a hand free.png S1e2 marco surprised.png S1e2 star getting ready to help.png S1e2 snake spell coming up.png S1e2 close up of wand.png S1e2 charging up.png S1e2 spell is cast.png S1e2 snakes come out.png S1e2 snakes all over marco.png S1e2 about to pull marco.png S1e2 multiple floating eyeballs.png S1e2 pony head having fun and flying.png S1e2 robots chase after her.png S1e2 smug look.png S1e2 close up of magic horn.png S1e2 unicorn blast.png S1e2 blasting stuff.png S1e2 blasting game machines.png S1e2 square in fear.png S1e2 pony head smiling brightly.png S1e2 almost caught.png S1e2 making a plan.png S1e2 ultimate attack area.png S1e2 aiming at the crystal ceiling.png S1e2 target hit.png S1e2 rain of lasers.png S1e2 mass destruction.png S1e2 robots intimidated.png S1e2 getting out of the way.png S1e2 pony head celebrating victory.png S1e2 head first against the wall.png S1e2 severe horn damage.png S1e2 falling on the floor.png S1e2 robots arrive.png S1e2 marco and star defending pony head.png S1e2 pony head is recovering.png S1e2 awkward smile.png S1e2 preparing for another fight.png S1e2 a voice is heard.png S1e2 star and pony head eyes wide open.png S1e2 king pony head appears.png S1e2 marcos mouth wide open.png S1e2 front view of king pony head.png S1e2 star talking to a sad pony head.png S1e2 pony head talks to star about what awaits her.png S1e2 pony head goes back to being sad.png S1e2 pony head tears up.png S1e2 pony head mentions the reform school.png S1e2 star is shocked by pony head.png S1e2 pony head dragged into the reform school.png S1e2 star is speechless.png S1e2 full view of king pony head.png S1e2 kind pony head talking to them.png S1e2 star is touched.png S1e2 is flattered.png S1e2 pony head looks at star.png S1e2 about to hug.png S1e2 hug between star and pony head.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h35m49s92.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h35m57s175.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m01s218.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m10s36.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m15s98.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m18s132.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m27s218.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m30s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m35s40.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m40s96.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m47s162.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h36m53s220.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m04s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m14s168.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m23s246.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m28s53.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m34s119.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m38s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m43s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m53s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m58s92.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h38m03s151.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h38m27s93.png Концепт-арты Party With A Pony Pose 1.jpg Party With A Pony Pose 2.jpg Bounce Lounge concept art.png Party With a Pony background - Diaz household back door.png Party With a Pony background - Diaz house backyard night.png Party With a Pony background - Bounce Lounge.png Party With a Pony background - Bounce Lounge photo booth.png Party With a Pony background - Amethyst Arcade.png Прочее pwap_evonfreeman.jpg|Официальный постер от Эвона Фримена Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона